The Most Brilliant Place in the Universe
by FireAngel375
Summary: The Twelfth Doctor takes Clara to the 'most brilliant place in the universe'. One shot, full of fluff. Whouffaldi.


The heavy doors to the TARDIS creaked open, breaking the silence that permeated though the control room. Without so much of a simple hello, the woman behind them marched through the doorway. Though small, her personality and movements seemed to fill the whole room as if it were dead until she arrived

"Well, I'm here, like you wanted," The woman said, crossing her arms. Her eyes landed upon the tall man whom was leaning against the central council. He had not moved even as she walked closer, nor had he spoken.

After a few moments the Doctor inhaled deeply, his chest moving up and then down as he let the breath slowly out. His eyes remained shut. "Can't you tell when I'm meditating by now, Clara? We've been doing this for years now..."

Clara sighed. "Okay, sorry. It's just that you told me you wanted to take me to 'the most brilliant place in the universe-" She walked around the Doctor, skipping a bit as she did. She then examined the blank monitors as if hoping to find a clue to where they were headed. "So, where is it?"

The Doctor finally got a good look at her before he answered. He may have been acting critical lately about her appearance, but he honestly knew how beautiful Clara was. He would mostly say the things he said out of jealousy- she no longer dressed up for him, but instead for this _boyfriend error_ of her's. And yet, there she was, standing in front of him, her face painted in the way that he liked, emphasizing her beautiful full lips, her brown hair straight, well groomed and tangle free. She was looking at him now with her eyes large and questioning. "Doctor?"

"I..." He hesitated, his gaze lingering upon her legs covered in tan stockings. Her shoes were flats, but they had little bows on them. Everything about her was elegant. Her attention to detail had always been his favorite thing about her. "Was just... you look short today."

"Don't start!" She snapped. "I don't wear heels all the time. Besides, 'the best place in the universe' must have some hidden danger in it right? I can't be fighting bad guys in seven inch heels all the time can I?" Clara smirked and grabbed hold of one of the controls. "Just say the word."

"Um... right." The Doctor composed himself as best he could, though a slight tinge of a blush lingered on his cheeks. He prayed she did not notice. He grabbed a nearby knob and turned it a few times and nodded to Clara.

Clara looked at him suspiciously for a moment, but the idea of excitement seemed to grip her more than whatever worries swirled in her head. "Alright then, lets go!" She extended the leaver before her as her eyes lit up.

The TARDIS rocked and swayed, making its familiar sounds as it moved through time and space. A huge grin spread over Clara's face. This had to be her favorite part.

Almost too quickly, the Doctor looked at the monitor in front of him and waited as the TARDIS materialized in its destination. "Well, we're here. Go on," He shooed Clara towards the doors.

Suspicion took over her features once more. "Already? Aren't you going to check the oxygen levels or anything like you usually do?"

The Doctor raised one of his strict an eyebrow at her. "You don't trust me?"

"Course not," She replied, even though they both knew she did. A kind smile that met her eyes overtook her features "Just humor me and check the levels will you? I don't want to end up going out there and having my head blow up or something 'cuz you were in a rush."

The Doctor cleared his throat and turned a few nobs even though he knew they were not going to do anything and that Clara probably would figure it out. He wanted to make it look good though. "Ah yes.. well... The atmosphere is breathable..." He looked at the monitor in front of him. It showed the inside of a store room but Clara could not see it from where she stood. "Gravity is nearly normal... Just _go_ Clara."

"Alright then, sounds good to me," Clara bounced out the doors, probably expecting something grand or breath taking, but instead she found a backroom to some sort of business. Boxes were piled high randomly around the area and dust clinged to the surface of some of them. The Doctor walked behind her and waited for her to head for the door.

"Where are we?"

"Open the door and find out."

She peered over to him as she pushed the door open. It led to the back of a counter to a normal looking resturant.

"A... A Pizza place?" Clara's voice rose as though trying to sound excited still, but confusion filled her words.

"Not just _any old_ pizza place!" The Doctor ran ahead of her and grabbed her arm. He steered her to one of the empty booths in front of the large bay window. The shop was rather empty except for the sound of pans banging that permeated from the kitchen.

Clara sat down in the booth examining the checkered pattern on the table. The seats themselves were made of an ordinary plastic like wood. "So, uh, is the cook some sort of crime fighting alien then?" She asked, keeping her voice low.

"Well, no, I'm pretty sure he's just the owner."

"Oh."

"Oh? Just an oh?" The Doctor said as he grabbed a menu. "Well wait until you try the food then, I'll order us something... _fantastic_." The Doctor laughed a little to himself but Clara didn't get it.

"What's so fantastic 'bout pizza then?" She frowned as she nervously sat on her hands.

Before The Doctor could answer, a man came strolling out of the kitchen. He had sparkling blue eyes that were surrounded by lines due to age. He wore an apron that puckered a bit over his round doughy stomach.

"Doctor!" He said delightedly as he spotted them. "It's been so long! I knew it was you because of the TARDIS of course. I could recognize those sounds from a mile away."

"Hang on," Clara said, confusion still in her voice. " He has a London accent. Are you telling me we have not even left London?" She looked out the bay window even though it was too dark for her to see much of anything out there.

"This is one of London's best kept secrets." The man said confidently. "Or at least that's what The Doctor has said to me many times."

The Doctor stood briefly and extended his hand to the man. "Clara this is Theo, the owner of the establishment we are sitting in."

"Well.." Clara stood to shake Theo's hand too and quickly sat back down afterwards, smoothing her skirt as she did. "Hello... Theo," Her voice shook with nerves but she nodded politely.

"Have you thought about what you want?" He asked, turning to the Doctor.

"Yes, I think the usual will be good," The Doctor closed the menu and placed it back in the plastic holder by the window.

As Theo walked away Clara's eyes were glued to The Doctor's face. "So this is really... No tricks?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're really just here to have some food?"

"Yes... well..." The Doctor looked away from Clara as the strange blush from earlier returned to his cheeks. "I... I use to take Amy here once a week back in the day and I thought..."

"Oh Doctor..." Carefully Clara reached for his hand, her fingers caressing his soft wrinkling skin. She saw him flinch slightly, but she waited for him to get use to the touch. Once he met eyes with her and did not move away, she lifted his hand up and locked fingers.

A few moments they sat in silence just looking at each other. Almost as if Theo were a time traveler himself, the pizza The Doctor had ordered came out of the kitchen pipping hot and covered in cheese, but the two were too busy staring at each other that neither of them noticed right away.

"Enjoy you two." Theo called behind him, as he wandered back to the kitchen. "I'll be back here if you need anything."

As if broken from a spell, the Doctor pulled his hand away, but he did it gently. "Let's eat." He looked away from her once more and picked up a slice.

Clara mirrored him. "Well this time, I don't mind doing what I'm told."


End file.
